


Family Ties

by kutikue, LetoaSai



Series: Familiars [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating?, Familiars, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Meeting Family, Witches, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutikue/pseuds/kutikue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: It had only been a few weeks but both of their schedules had changed, allotting time for the other that had never been there before. A full time partner was a big deal and they were both adjusting, even if time away from school felt more one sided with Hayner refusing to bring Seifer home with him.
Relationships: Hayner/Seifer (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Familiars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696579
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hayner and Seifer are back ^__^

They formed a routine while Hayner recovered from his fever. Seifer would wake him up and there would be food waiting or at the very least coffee. Black...with sugar. He ended up being the one to go talk to Quistis and get not only Hayner’s missed work, but planned out his catching-up schedule too.

It didn’t take long for the whispers to start. Most thought Hayner and Seifer were paired together on a project and most were shocked to learn they were term partners. For all the problems Hayner expected, there were surprisingly very few. 

“See, over there,” Seifer pointed out a gaggle of girls at a table. “Every Thursday. Your fan club is real.”

“Just because a group of girls are sitting together, doesn't mean it has anything to do with me.” Hayner said, but it wasn’t the first time those girls had been pointed out to him. 

“Then go up and ask them what they're doing.” The lynx challenged, slightly perturbed that while Hayner had finally noticed him, it had taken months...and he had never picked up on his fan club. “Also, they aren’t all girls. And haven’t you noticed; all of them have been partnered up with you at some point? Hell of a coincidence.”

“Well when you’re on rotation you tend to see a lot of familiars.” Hayner excused easily. Not thinking to ask how Seifer would know who he's been partners with. “I do know most of the familiars in my age range.” He was embarrassed that he’d never noticed. 

“Okay, sure….but you see it now, right? I mean, they're all sneaking glances at you too. Seriously, go and ask. It’ll make their damn day.” And then the idiot would know he was right.

“But why? I mean it’s flattering and all but i don’t really want anything to do with all that.” Hayner shrugged. He didn’t feel like he’d done anything worth having a fan club over. It seemed like a lot of fuss. 

“You just gonna accept it's real then?” It seemed to be something the familiar wasn’t going to let go until Hayner believed.

Hayner mumbled. “If you say so but it sounds like a waste of their time.” 

“Surprisingly dick-ish thing of you to say. Gotta admit, i‘m a little surprised.”

“I mean, why?” Hayner shrugged again, helpless. “I haven’t done anything special or amazing worth getting a fan club. That’s for like, people worth something, isn’t it? Being nice isn’t much of a qualifier.” 

None of them really knew him, if they did they’d change their minds quickly about a silly club in his honor. 

Seifer looked like he was debating hitting him. “Ask them then. I’ve already told you once, i’m not going to repeat myself.”

“I’m alright.” Hayner said, not at all phased by this tone. “I’d rather worry about other things.” 

“Like what? You're already caught up in class.” He’d actually been tutoring him a little, much to both their surprise. Seifer had assumed Hayner was a...better student.

“Like what i’m doing tonight.” Hayner said, redirecting the conversation. “Are you staying tonight or going home?” He got a shrug in response. He hadn’t left the witch’s side yet for more than a few minutes at a time.

“You aren’t missed at home?” Hayner asked, but he spoke slowly, phrasing the question carefully. “You don’t have to stay if it’s conflicting with other aspects of your life.”

“Meh. I don’t always show up, it’s a pretty open-door policy. I should probably swing by, make sure shit’s on track. You wanna come?”

Hayner blinked, surprised by the invitation but… “Yeah. Okay. You’re sure that’s okay?” It was common for familiars and witches to almost share their residencies until they’re bonded. Hayner had still never put that into practice before. 

“Yeah, pops might not even notice. He barely registers when Rai’s over. Technically the apartment’s in my name...his witch left it for me.” He had to work to not show much on his face. He missed Hilde, and his dad had never been the same after they'd lost her. “Legally mine once i’m 18.”

“Left it to….oh.” Hayner said, understanding after a moment. His face looked stricken but he at least tried to relax his expression. “Oh.” 

“...was a long time ago. Don’t worry about it.” He tried to shrug it off. “Just...keep in mind, her and dad were bonded. He’s not in the best state, but he’s fine.”

Hayner was sure he was very much not fine. It was so rare that a bonded familiar didn’t die with their witch or visa versa. The fact that he was alive meant he was struggling to do so and Hayner could only imagine what kept him going. “Right.” Hayner agreed. 

“It's kind of a dump of a place, nothing fancy.” He was well aware of Hayner’s family’s status. His place wasn’t poverty-level or anything, but he could only imagine what an upper-class kid might think of it. “I’ve got some games over there, it’s decent enough.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Hayner said, evidently not sharing the same concerns. He moved only to pack up a few of his things to be ready whenever Seifer wanted to go. There was no sense in wasting time and they got up to make the trek to Seifer's home.

Seifer seemed to be a little tense on the walk over. It wasn’t a bad neighborhood by any means, but it had obviously seen better days. Several spots were looking worn down. “Fifth floor, second on the left. Five oh three.” He switched to lynx form just for the stairs, it was easier.

“You’re lucky i’m not bailing cause of the stairs.” Hayner said, though he wasn’t noticeably out of breath until the fourth flight of stairs. He followed Seifer to the door and was ready to sit down and catch his breath. A once again human Seifer held out a bottle of water to him. “I should warn you...dad drinks. Like, a lot. He’s harmless, just a bit of a bum.”

“I’d be shocked if he didn’t.” Hayner said quietly. “Not going to be put off or anything.” 

“Hn.” He turned to the door before fishing a key out. “Least he locked up…” There was an over sized lynx stretched out on the couch, a fair few cans of beer on the table in front of the TV and on the ground next to it, while a game show played quietly “Yo...i’m home. Brought someone.” An ear twitched but there wasn’t much of a response otherwise. Seifer sighed, “Kitchen’s on the other side of that wall, my room’s on the left and his is on the right...bathroom’s across from my room.”

“Kay.” Hayner said, eyes followed in every direction as Seifer pointed everything out. It was a little place but it just felt ‘lived in’ to Hayner. Nothing cold and empty about it like his house where he wasn’t allowed to step foot into several rooms. 

His gaze drifted back to the large lynx. “Should I greet your dad or stay out of the way?”

“Up to you. He doesn’t bite or anything, but i’m not sure if he’s tired cause he stayed up all night watching reruns or if he’s just napping off the booze.” He took his shoes off and stopped by a small alcove near the hallway where there was a small shrine. He murmured something, fingers just touching the edge of a picture frame.

Hayner watched a moment, also slipping off his shoes since it seemed like the thing to do and he did it at his own house too. It didn’t take a genius to realize that his father’s witch had meant a great deal to both of them. He didn’t know how… someone bonded managed without their other half. 

“Afternoon, sir.” Hayner greeted, because his mama raised him to be polite. It didn’t matter to him if he was heard or not. Introductions were nice. “I’m Hayner.” 

The older lynx stretched out, taking up almost the entire length of the couch and turning his head to look at the newcomer as he yawned. Seifer groaned “Dad, please...we have company…” 

The stretch slowly turned into shifting, and it was some of the slowest form-switching Hayner had ever seen. Seifer’s dad looked quite a bit like his son, other than the deeply-etched worry line, bags under his eyes and much darker hair. But they had the same eyes “...Siegfried. Pleased to meet you. Uh...sorry about the mess, would’ve cleaned up a bit if I knew you’d be here.” He looked a bit sheepish as one hand rubbed the back of his head while he held out the other hand to shake.

Hayner took his hand and smiled brightly, looking nothing but sincere. “Whatever, this place is nice and it’s nice to meet you. I’m Seifer’s partner this term.” 

Siegfried smiled back just as brightly. “Oh, well that's a surprise. Please, take good care of my son, he means well.”

Seifer sighed, heading to the kitchen and throwing a garbage bag at his dad’s head. “Leave the empties next to the door, i’ll take the recycling in tomorrow.”

“See? Means well.”

It was a split second decision, but Hayner decided he liked the older lynx. There might have only been a few minutes between them now but he had a sneaking suspicion that he cared a great deal about his son and that was the entire reason he was alive. 

What was it even like to have a dad like that? 

“Oh i know, given that he’s been taking care of me since my last fever.” Hayner mused, throwing that out there just because he wanted to see Seigfried’s reaction. 

“Oh, that sounds about right. Usually if he’s gone for a while it’s because he found a lost kid, or someone sick or injured or-”

“Enough. Did you have dinner yet?” Seifer was distinctly red, and obviously embarrassed.

Hayner shifted his attention to Seifer, his smile growing wide but it came along with this strange sense of fondness. Seifer was apparently much more than the asshole he’d originally pegged him for. 

“Not yet...is it dinner time?” There was obvious confusion coming from Siegfried, and a slight cloudiness in his eyes that had Siefer standing more stiffly. “No, not yet. I’ll...make something in a bit. C’mon ‘ner, i’ll show you my room.” He started down the hallway before calling back over his shoulder “He might stay over now and then, so try to keep yourself at a socially-acceptable level of drunk and with pants on.”

Hayner followed along behind him and bit his tongue to keep from commenting. He really didn’t care and some familiars really hated clothes. He didn’t think he’d be bothered by the nudity but he understood the point Seifer was trying to make. 

Seifer wanted his father to put in a little effort into living and not just existing. Hayner didn’t want to undermine that.

Seifer dropped his bag next to his desk before turning to look at his partner. “Sorry ‘bout that...uh, i’m not exactly a gourmet cook or anything, but...you allergic to anything? Not a vegetarian or anything, right?”

“Nope, i’ll eat anything.” Hayner agreed, dropping his own bag. “And you don’t have anything to apologize for. Really.” 

“Its...fine, whatever.” He turned the t.v on and passed a controller to Hayner. “You can stay over if you want.” He shifted slightly before adding. “And...you can ask if you want. Everyone always does after they meet him.”

“I like him.” Hayner smiled easily, dropping to sit just before taking the controller. “Your dad loves you and i think that’s awesome.” Seifer looked winded by that response and stared.

“What?” Hayner blinked up at him after a beat when he didn’t get a response. 

“...that's a very. Kind thing to say.” he was muttering, obviously having not expected for Hayner to go that route.

“You’re lucky to have him, and i think he’s lucky to have you. I won’t pretend to know how a bond feels first hand but i can’t… imagine. And he gets up to say hello and only has nice things to say about you.” There was a touch of envy there. “I like your dad so far.” 

“...yeah, he’s. Not a bad guy. Just….broken now.” He wondered what Hayner would have thought of his dad back when he was himself.

Hayner shook his head. “Not broken. Maybe just a little scuffed up.” He knew prettying up the words didn’t make them true, but he didn’t want Seifer to think of his dad as broken. He was still a good dad as far as Hayner could tell. The look Seifer gave him in response made it clear he knew what the witch was going for, and didn’t agree.

“Whatever you say.”

Hayner looked at the screen and played with the menu. ”Just be glad you have a dad that gives a fuck.” 

“Believe me, I am.” He knew the other option just as well, and his tone implied it.

Hayner hummed softly, attention on the screen. “Good. Now what are we doing on here? Can’t tell you the last time i got around to video games. No room for them in the dorms.” 

“Seriously?” There was a movement and suddenly Seifer was very, very close “What do you think…”

Hayner blinked in surprise, “Um?” 

“You come into my house...and only have nice things to say. That's why I started following you around, you know. You’re...genuinely nice.” It was a brief kiss, just a gentle press of lips for a few moments before Seifer was pulling away again.

Hayner’s eyes were large, red spreading across his cheeks and nose. He couldn’t help licking his lips in response. “Oh, um. Thank you?” he muttered shyly. “I didn’t think nice was a big deal…”

“Actually being nice. Not acting nice, not doing nice things to get something out of it, but genuinely nice. Kind is a rare trait these days.” His eyes were temporarily glued to Hayner’s tongue before it disappeared.

“Oh well…” Hayner’s voice shook a little. ”I’m nice when people deserve it i guess. I mean, you’ve been nothing but kind to me lately too. Even if you are a little snarky.”

“Nah, i’m an asshole. Just not a complete dumpster-fire of a person. You know, most familiars are wired pretty hard to help a fevered witch.” He knew most any of them would have at least stuck with Hayner that first night, if not until the focus broke.

“For several days? Calling my emergency numbers and bringing me food? Stuck in a dorm room while I was evidently spouting off nonsense about sigils?” Hayner smiled a little. “Some maybe. Not all. Not any I know and my mama doesn’t count.” 

“Most of that nonsense was entertaining, honestly. You remember anything else?”

“Pieces.” Hayner nodded. “Though some things i’m not sure what happened or what i dreamed.”

“Hn.” He moved to sneak another kiss.

Hayner floundered, surprised again by the contact. He reached out shyly, face a flame, “Stop pulling away so fast.” he mumbled, not getting a chance to kiss back. 

“...as you wish.” He figured there’d never be a more appropriate time to drop that line, and set his controller down before cupping Hayner’s face and giving him a much more thorough kiss.

The soft sound Hayner made was worth waiting for. His eyes fluttered shut and he let the familiar take control of the kiss. When Seifer finally pulled back he ran a thumb over Hayner’s lower lip.

“That more what you had in mind?”

“Y-yeah.” Hayner stuttered, pulse thrashing in his neck. “Better.” 

“Better, huh…” His eyes seemed closer to lynx then human as he watched the witch’s pulse and let his thumb skim over the spot.

“Yeah. Better.” Hayner swallowed, pretending his nerves weren’t as bad as they were. Seifer kissed him...three times. He radiated heat from embarrassment alone. It was enough to have Seifer reaching for his forehead again “...you still focused?”

“I’m fine.” Hayner said, batting his hand away. “Really, i’m fine.” Seifer grabbed his hand and reached out with the other one. “Just lemmie check.” 

“Yeah. Fine. If you want.” His face was hot and he knew it. It was only a matter of moments before the thermometer came out. Seifer took Hayner’s other wrist and held both before pressing their foreheads together “...not a fever.”

“I did say.” Hayner muttered, knowing he likely didn’t have the best track record. Even his nose felt warm. Seifer brushed their noses together before moving away to pick his controller back up. “That you did.” The game was finally switched on and they went a few rounds before the silence was broken again. 

“So do you need help making dinner?” Hayner offered, changing the subject. “I’m not a great cook or anything but i’m not a total loss either.” 

“I won’t say no. We might have to go grab groceries first, the fridge uh...well, we need to check expiration dates better.” With how often he wasn’t home and his dad on a mostly liquid-diet, they did poorly with that.

”Yep, sounds fine to me.” Hayner shrugged, determined to not make this awkward. This was still a good home. “Let me know when you want to go.” 

He already felt more welcome here than he did in his own home. If tonight went well, he could be invited back. 

~~

It went well. Well enough that they were now going back and forth between Hayner’s dorm room and Seifer’s house. Days had been turning into weeks, and there was only really one big issue at the moment. In the middle of class wasn’t the best time to bring it up again, but Seifer was getting sick and tired of Hayner dodging the subject. “So...what’s going on at your house this week?” He still hadn’t met either of Hayner’s parents or been to his house. It should have been silly, but it seemed like something that really should have happened by now. He was hoping this was going to be more long-term then just the next couple of months. And yet, there had been no progress on this front.

Hayner clucked his tongue and shrugged. “Probably something. There’s always something. I plan to stay far away from it to be honest. Might stop in for a minute one night to see mama but that’s probably about it as far as i know.”

“A minute? Do you ever actually go there during term?...is it far away or something?” He hadn’t actually even seen an address. It had been conspicuously missing from Hayner’s student info card.

“It’s in the city,” Hayner said vaguely, “But no, i don’t really go home much while school’s on. Sometimes not even when we have short breaks. I don’t particularly like that house.” 

“...” He pretended to take notes, not-so-silently fuming. How the hell did someone dislike a house? It just sounded like another excuse.

“Only plans I have are Sunday breakfasts like usual.” Hayner said. Those mornings were the only time he ever really slipped away. “You wanna come?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He tried to make it sound casual, off-hand. But he was excited. Maybe Hayner wasn’t embarrassed of him and trying to keep him a secret.

Hayner smiled a little, fingers trailing down Seifer’s arm in a small showing of affection. “I’ll make sure you have the address, can meet there around nine-thirty? I mean, it’s just breakfast but it’s a nice little place.”

Seifer blinked in surprise...guess they weren’t spending the night together “Yeah, sure. There a dress code?”

“Long as there are clothes, it’ll be fine.” Hayner laughed, knowing some familiars did try to wear as little as possible. “It’s nothing fancy.” Seifer opened his mouth to make a witty comeback, and then realized...it was too quiet. And the teacher was looking at them. Oops.

Hayner just snickered and pasted on that smile that had him getting away with more than he realized. The middle of school really wasn’t the time for talks like these. Lucky for them, Riku making a bored sound from the back of Sora’s hood was what distracted their teacher next. Seifer made a mental note to give the fox a piece of fried chicken, he was positive Riku had done that on purpose.

It had only been a few weeks but both of their schedules had changed, allotting time for the other that had never been there before. A full time partner was a big deal and they were both adjusting, even if time away from school felt more one sided with Hayner refusing to bring Seifer home with him. 

Seifer also had to wonder if Hayner had picked up on fact that some of what he was doing were attempts to actually court him and start dating, or if he thought it was all just normal partner stuff. He was a bit early for Sunday and froze when there was someone outside with Hayner, hugging him. Who the hell did this bitch think she wa-...waaiiiiiit a minute. He sniffed again, confused. She...smelled like Hayner, but it wasn’t Hayner’s smell. A relative? A hybrid- and they were related?

Hayner seemed almost reluctant to even let her go, the two of them talking and acting like they hadn’t seen each other in ages instead of-supposedly-every Sunday for breakfast. Seifer cleared his throat a bit loudly as he stopped closer.

Hayner turned, another smile lighting up his face. “Seifer, hey.” The woman with him eyed him, her smile growing wide. 

“Hi…?” He hadn’t seen Hayner this happy before, and it was making him nervous. Who was this? And why did he feel threatened like this?

Hayner looked at the woman by his side. “This is Seifer.” He gave her a mildly accusing look. “Be nice.” He turned back to Seifer, his smile returning. “Sei, this is Yuna. My sister.” 

Yuna just laughed as if finding her brother adorable. “It’s very nice to meet you, Seifer.” If the pair found it odd that Hayer was a witch and Yuna was a hybrid, they didn’t show it. It did however explain Hayner viciously defending Aqua. No wonder Hayner thought he was an asshole.

“Hi?” Hayner had never mentioned a sister…

Yuna stuck out her hand to shake his. “Hayner will think me overly excited but i’m so happy to meet you! He’s never brought a partner home before. Not even with as much as he’s wanted one.” 

“Okay. Shut up now.” Hayner said, face hot. “He doesn’t want to hear about that.” 

“Hear about what?” He shook her hand, surprised at the grip. He didn’t usually shake with someone who was...so enthusiastic.

“About how much he loves familiars.” Yuna mused. 

“Okay.” Hayner said in the same tone. “Let’s go have breakfast before i deem letting the two of you meet a huge mistake.” 

Seifer raised an eyebrow at Yuna “Well, yeah, he’s a witch.” Most witches were pretty keen on them.

Yuna shook her head. “It’s different. Hayner isn’t like usual witches, is he?” She was fishing, trying to determine what Seifer thought of her brother and Hayner’s frustrated sigh said he knew it too. 

“Yuna, hush.” He linked his arms with her and tugged her to the door. “Let’s go eat.”

“Hn….no. He isn’t.” Seifer followed close behind, trying to quash down the feeling of wanting to get Yuna away from his spot at Hayner’s side. Sister...she was his sister. It was fine.

Hayner’s face was hot with embarrassment as they went inside and found their seats. The table was round so he was next to both of them. 

“So,” he was changing the subject. “I don’t get to see Yuna much so we always meet Sunday mornings.” he explained to Seifer, who tilted his head in confusion. Maybe Yuna was just really busy? 

“I take it...you don’t live together?” He couldn’t really think of a good way to ask his questions without sounding like an asshole, and he’d really like to avoid that since he was only just now getting to meet some of Hayner’s family.

“No.” Hayner said simply, gripping his wrist strangely tight. 

Yuna smiled a little, ignoring the menu in front of her since she likely got the same thing every time. Seifer was sure she could see his curiosity. “Hayner and i have the same dad, i haven’t gotten to live at home for many years because of stupid family complications.” 

Hayner sighed a little and Seifer could feel Yuna kicking Hayner under the table, a clear motivator for him to explain. 

“You should be able to trust your partner with things like this.” She said easily, resting her chin on her palm. 

It was hard to miss the flashes of shame on Hayner’s face. “I guess. I know.” 

Seifer shrugged “We’re...just term-partners, ya know.” Nothing was official yet, so he couldn’t exactly place the same kind of expectations on Hayner. Even if he wanted to.

Yuna’s smile grew a little bit wider, like she knew just how much Seifer was holding back. “One term can turn into two pretty quick.” 

Hayner kicked his sister this time, face pink. “My family’s kind of a mess. Yuna and i have the same dad but Yuna’s mom is my mother’s familiar.” 

It was taboo. Mixing the blood with frowned upon to start with, but touching someone else's familiar was definitely crossing a line. Seifer made a slight face at the news...it was a little less ick since it was a marriage-partner’s familiar, but still.

“Not like mine’s any better.” He was thankful Hayner hadn’t asked yet, but since they’d just shared a pretty big piece of dirty laundry, it only seemed fair… “My mom walked out on us when I was nine, ‘bout three months before Hilde died. You’ve met my dad, it’s messy on my end too.”

There was a split second where Hayner’s face collapsed into something sad but he straightened again. “Your dad is nice though and...and he does better some days.” His last visit back to Seifer’s house, Siegfried had even made them dinner. 

He cared so much, it was just difficult to do anything when it must have felt like half of his soul was gone.

“He has been,” He’d actually been having more good days lately, which Seifer thought might be thanks to having a witch around the house again. “Doesn’t make the situation any less of a mess.” Privately, he wondered if maybe the situation at Hayner’s house wasn’t so bad, and it was more of the social stigma and such that kept him from bringing people over. He’d turned out well, and it seemed like Yuna was a good egg too; maybe the setup between his parents and mother’s familiar was just how their dynamic worked?

...but no, Hayner hated his mother. And he didn’t hate, so there probably had to be something serious going on, and he was using this piece to cover up whatever the real ‘mess’ was.

“I’m glad to hear your dad is doing well.” Yuna said, her voice soft. “It sounds like he’s been through a devastatingly hard thing.” 

They paused to order when the waiter appeared and like he suspected, Hayner and Yuna ordered immediately, likely the same thing they always ordered. Seifer had to suddenly realize he hadn’t even looked at his own menu and defaulted “I’ll...have the same as him.” He gestured vaguely at Hayner.

Hayner smiled faintly, likely knowing what happened there. “I’ll see when mama can get away next. We’ll have dinner with her or something.” 

“Oh mama would love that.” Yuna mused. It was little wonder they were so close when they were raised by the same woman even if she wasn’t Hayner’s birth mother.

“Well, my schedule’s pretty much open. Other than the third Thursday of each month.” Dinner would be nice...and it was more evidence that Hayner wasn’t trying to hide him, or embarrassed. Something else was going on, and he’d need to find out what if they were going to stick together.

“I’ll talk to her then.” Hayner nodded. The thing about the two of them spending so much time together meant they really did know what the other was doing with their free time. 

“Tell me about yourself, Seifer.” Yuna mused, looking generally interesting but she would be curious about her brother's partner. 

“Eh?” His surprise was comical.

She laughed a little. “Come now, there must be something? Part of school you particularly like? I can’t tell your nature exactly other than being some kind of feline.” 

“Lynx,” He replied easily. Not like it was any kind of secret “You...aren’t a lion.” It was similar but not, and seriously bugging him.

“No, no i am not.” Yuna seemed to be genuinely having a good time. “I am a sphinx.” Hybrids were usually treated with disdain, unless there was something unusual about them. 

Seifer’s eyes went huge. “A...sphinx…” She was beyond rare, it was believed there were no more sphinx in the wild, and the two ones known to still be alive were residing at a heavily guarded temple in the far north.

She nodded, seeming almost bored with the surprise. It wasn’t any kind of astounding confidence on her part, simply that she was used to people being surprised. “Yes. It’s quite the conversation piece.” He had to wonder if she’d ever given riddles to Hayner, but it was too rude to ask, especially in public so he backtracked instead.

“Not much to tell really. I’m in Hayner’s class, an asshole, not in his fan club and get fairly good grades. I like practical application and theory.”

“Hm, so does he.” She mused, “Fan club?” 

Hayner groaned. “Please don’t get him started on that. It’s probably not what you think.” 

Yuna hummed. “Not many ways to misunderstand ‘fan club’.” 

“Your brother’s popular, and distressingly oblivious.” He knew Hayner didn’t really believe him, even after pointing things out.

“Yeah.” Yuna smiled. “That sounds like him.” 

Hayner huffed. “It’s not like that at all. It’s a little thing you blow out of proportion.” 

“Whatever,” He turned to give Yuna his attention, since she actually wasn’t brushing it off. “There’s at least thirty-five students, and it's not even all familiars anymore. Spans three grades.”

Hayner’s face was dark red and Yuna looked positively delighted. “C’mon…”

“I gotta know, is it because he’s cute or because he’s done something?” She asked, also inclined to ignore his soft protests for the moment. 

“I don’t think there’s anyone who’d say no to being a partner or a date. You’d have to ask them if you really wanna know, i’m sure they’d be thrilled to meet the big sis. They meet Mondays and Wednesdays after school officially, but most of them lunch together too.” He wasn’t sure what he was enjoying more, Hayner’s reactions or Yuna’s interest.

“Oh god, why do you even know what much.” Hayner covered his eyes with his hand. “I’m _not_ interested in all that.” 

“Well of course not, you’re shy when it comes to certain things.” Yuna reached out to pat his head like he was younger. “Thought i’d be old and gray before you found a partner.” 

Seifer wisely didn’t point out that her hair color was closer to grey then brown to begin with. “I know because i’m not blind, deaf and dumb. How do you seriously not know?”

“Because it doesn’t matter to me.” Hayner said, traces of frustration slipping into his voice. “It’s flattering i guess but i have no idea why so many people suddenly like me and it’s just overall uncomfortable.” He actually looked uncomfortable with it for once instead of brushing it off.

“Would telling you it isn’t sudden help?” He’d unconsciously moved a little closer, picking up on the witch’s distress.

“God, no.” Hayner muttered, ears hot. “Can we stop with the stupid fan club?” His sister was getting too much enjoyment out of watching the pair of them.

“Yeah, sure.” He was more than satisfied that Hayner was accepting it was real now, instead of denying its existence “So...Yuna, you already graduated, right? You a post-grad student or living it up now?”

“Oh, now you have me feeling old.” Yuna laughed. “I guess it was six or seven years ago i graduated now.” 

“Oh. You...look younger.” She could have graduated early, but even then, he’d thought she was only a little older then Hayner.

Yuna laughed. “I like you more and more. If you talk like that to Hayner i can see how you caught his attention.” 

Hayner heaved a sigh. “Maybe introducing him to you and mama is a bad idea.” 

She reached out to flick his forehead. “It was a fantastic idea!”

The lynx blinked at her, unused to people liking him.

Before Hayner could continue to complain, their food arrived. Hot and right out of the kitchen, they paused to eat a few bites. 

“You should bring Seifer along more often.” Yuna said, making it clear to both of them that she was enjoying herself and the invitation was open to him. 

“Maybe not every time,” He didn’t want to intrude if this was the only time they got to spend together “But yeah, sure. Why not?”

Yuna seemed happy to have him, and maybe it was odd but she seemed to like him too. If Hayner’s small smile was anything to go off of, he was pleased too despite the teasing.

“So, what’d I order anyways?”

“Cinnamon french toast, bacon and eggs.” Hayner snickered, already half way through his, he liked breakfast.

“Tch, you would…” He made a mental note; since Hayner was a regular here and hadn’t bothered to look at the menu, it had to be a favorite.

...and from the looks of it, Yuna had noticed him taking notice of her baby brother.

“Order your own next time then.” Hayner said, lips curved into a smile. They were both so aware of the other. Thus far, they were acting like they were definitely going to be partners for longer than a term.


End file.
